Fields of Glory
by TheMalteseTiger
Summary: Follow the Twin Peaks' tankery team, the "Thunder Sharks" as they take on tankery for the first time in the schools history. With an old vet as a coach, their fast wits, and a tank with a mysterious past, they will take on teams from around the world.
1. Introductions

_So, Here's the first chapter of my new story. Sorry it sounds like I'm filling out a log, that probably won't last depending on the response I get from this chapter. Please enjoy the story. I will see you guys at the end of the chapter._

* * *

**Introductions.**

Welcome to Twin Peaks High school. We are based out of Kailua Kona Hawaii. Here we mainly focus on science and agriculture topics, and we never really had much of a sports team. Until now that is.

My name's Jackson Texeira, my friends call me "Tex". This is my school. I specialize in heavy labor. Meaning that when people have to move something big, they come to me. Which is weird considering that I'm only about 5'6".

So the deal is, we have recently gotten ourselves a Tankery team. The thing is, Tankery is currently only big in Japan. It recently got a hold here in the US, but at the moment, there are only a few teams in the country, and no real league, meaning no matches in the US. But, since we are a school ship, why not just sail over to Japan? Well, first off we need a team. The school managed to get a massive grant for tankery, which went towards, you guessed it…Tanks. Used tanks, but still, Tanks nonetheless. So all we need to do is get a team together. Obviously I'm in. I'm an expert on tanks and armored warfare, and according to my friends, I'm one of the most soldier like people in the school. But one guy isn't enough to crew twelve tanks. Thankfully some of my friends also joined. Three to be exact.

My friend Isaac Kecka. He's about an inch taller than me with a surfer's physique. We've known each other about a year, but we both want to join the military when we grow up and we share a lot in common, although he is not a huge public speaker.

Then there's my friend Levi Chang. Same height as Isaac but a lot stronger. The man looked like he was made out of solid granite, and he didn't even bother doing push-ups. He was worried about his chest getting to big. He was a farmer. Most of us on the ship were. You'd be surprised that the big island of Hawaii is largely made up of farmland.

Me and him go way back. His grandmother practically forced him into this school because I was a good influence on him. But he liked it here. Both of them studied agriculture, and were pretty good at it.

The third and final member of the group was Keali'I Brooks. I knew him from the spearfishing trips we did over the weekends. He also farmed a little, but he mostly worked in the Marine science part of the school.

So, that's our team so far. We need to find more people, and fast. Because, if we can't get a minimal crew for at least five of the tanks, we won't be able to compete. Thankfully, we have a few places we can start.

So, day one of the search. I decided to start with the rest of my friends. Including some of my closest friends. After history class, which is my favorite, we sat down for lunch. I had a lunch group separate from the rest of my friends and I was known for bringing some pretty good food.

Today's lunch was a slab of Ahi, or yellow fin tuna, boiled in lemon.

"So… the schools got a new tankery team!" I said.

"Yeah, I heard at opening." My friend Summer Donald said without looking up from her sandwich. She was taller then me at about 5'8" and wasn't the most athletic of any group. None of these guys were. They were all gamers.

"Is anybody thinking of joining?" I asked.

"I might." Said Austin James, my third oldest friend. Also taller than me, and wider then me to. He spoke with a bit of Hot Pocket in his mouth. He was defiantly the a very talkative person, and he didn't give a shit what people thought about him. That's why he was my friend.

"I might to." Said Nils Parker. The skinniest, and quietest man I have ever met. He was my second oldest friend, and like Austin, he didn't care what people said about him.

"Great. What position would you want to be in?" I asked curiously. Immediately they both said gunner. I saw it coming, and how could I not have? Gunner was the most alluring job. But for me, I wanted to be the commander, so I wasn't to bothered about their choice.

"Of course you did. Does anybody else want to join?" I asked writing their names down, on a list.

"I might." Said Bryon James. One of my newer friends, and Summer's boyfriend. Or ex-boyfriend. I can never tell if they've broken up or not. He was only an inch taller then I.

"Me to." Said Chris Kaiser. He was tall at around 6 foot even. He was one of the stronger members of my group, but the years have not been kind to him. In many ways.

"Summer?" I asked.

"No thanks. I'm not one for physical activity." She said, partially joking.

"Oh, c'mon. It's like being in one of your videogames, except for real." I tried to persuade her.

"I'll think about it. How's that?"

"Fine. Oliver, how about you?" I asked. Oliver Bishop a freshman, which in this school made him a ninth grader. He was a generous and was already taking a pre-calculus class. Although he was one of the more awkward persons in my friend circle.

"Yeah, I'll give it a try." He said.

"Awesome!" I said writing down the names. That gave me enough people for one tank.

Time to see how many more we could get.

So at final check of the day, I had managed to snag six people in total with a bunch of maybes from the chess club. Weird how many people play other than your average nerd.

Isaac was able to get two from the HAM Radio club, and Levi managed to get another two from the Hydroponics club. Keali'I only managed to get one person from deep-sea organisms club. All in all, not a bad day. And I still have one more place to look. The school's resident robotics team.

I use the word "team" lightly because I this isn't exactly a group that will stick together till the end. But they respect each other enough to be considered a team.

So, the next day I walked into the robotics building where they were building a robot that could climb something, and I made the announcement to the class.

I'm in to building things every now and then. Not on such a scale, but I am part of the schools Martian rover project. That's right, I'm helping design something that astronauts will use to drive around on the red planet. Although, I'm one of the engineers on the team. Meaning I don't have to do any of those nasty weight conversions or rocket science calculations. Thank god because I suck at math.

Anyway, after I made the announcement I got another ten applicants, including one Kaia McTavish. Let me explain why this is such a huge issue. Kaia McTavish is one of the smartest girls in the school, and brains is just as important as bronze. She's handy with a toolkit, although I think fifty-ton metal beasts are beyond her, and she's not exactly what you would call physically inclined. But she could pull her own weight. As you may have guest at my pathetic rambling, I have a huge crush on her. What can I say, I have a thing for smart chicks. I know what your all thinking, _Blasphemy!_, yeah well fuck you to. That's beyond the point. If she can keep her head on in the thick of it, then it should be just fine.

Any way we have enough to crew three tanks at the moment. It's another week till training starts, so hopefully more people will show up. I have a feeling they will because I've heard a lot of chatting amongst friends about it. So hopefully we get enough. Until we do however, I'm going to brush up on my tankery tactics.

* * *

_So, hope you guys enjoyed it, I will be updating as much as possible. Please R&amp;R and feel free to Fav&amp;Follow. No put downs. Constructive comments only. And as always, Semper Fi carry on._


	2. Getting Ready

**Getting Ready**

We walked into our newly constructed tank sheds. It took a lot of work to build in about half a week. Kept me busy. Anyway, we finally got to open the crates. None of them were labeled on the outside for some reason so we had to open them all.

It wasn't a terrible line up of tanks. We had three M-5 Stuarts two M-24 Chaffees, two Sherman's, including a "Jumbo", two BT7s, a Cromwell, a Mk. VII Tetrarch, and an M-36 Jackson. All were very rusty, and some were missing parts.

"These tanks have definitely been through the ringer." Somebody said after a thorough inspection of the tanks, but I didn't see who it was.

"Well, we'll have to fix that." I said.

"How? Nobody here knows how to operate a tank. Let alone fix one." Kaia said.

"Yes, but all of us can learn." I said running my hand down the side of the Cromwell.

"I think you are seriously overestimating our abilities. The Jumbo is missing the tracks and anything to mount them on. The M36's gun won't fire for some reason. One of the Chaffees won't start, and the Cromwell literally has a whole the size of my face in it. How are we going to fix this?" Austin said.

"How do you know the gun doesn't fire?" asked the teacher who was present.

"Careful examination." Austin said, clearly lying through his ass, but convincingly enough for the teacher not to take notice.

"Well I can get someone to help with the engines. The road wheels are fairly easy. We just need the parts. As for the gaping whole in the Cromwell, which I call dibs on by the way, it's just a matter of welding the steel back into place. As for the rest. There are very few things you can't find on the Internet." I said.

"What about the carbon shell?" asked Johan Jones. Anther member of the robotics team who joined, and a member on the Civil Air Patrol unit at our school.

"Well I'm sure we can patch that up as well. There's bound to be somebody that can repair something like that?" I said.

"He's got a point. My dad could probably help us." Said Kandice Chafer. Her father was an industrial worker, or at least former industrial worker.

"Alright. Well, we better get started." I said and everybody went on choosing a tank.

Austin, Chris, Oliver, and myself climbed into the Cromwell. We decided that Austin would be the driver, Oliver the commander, Chris as the loader, and I would be the gunner. We'll see how well Oliver does. To be honest, he doesn't seem like leadership material, but that's what he chose, so we'll see what happens. I never was a terrific judge of character. I don't think so, anyway.

As for the friends whom I keep tabs on, Johan chose to be commander of one of the Chaffees, Kaia became the gunner on the Tetrarch, Isaac and Levi became the commander and gunner of the broken Sherman Jumbo and My friend Ethan "Lucky" Bolton was became the commander of the M36.

The students left without a tank took the remaining Chaffee, and a BT7 as their tanks of choice, otherwise they filled in any missing spaces on the other tanks.

So, immediately we got to work cleaning the tanks thoroughly, and repairing those that needed to be. Isaac had ordered a shipment of road wheels for the Jumbo that should arrive in a few days, and I reached out to an old contact of mine who was good with engines.

"What the hell are these for?" she asked.

"We got a tankery team." I replied to my ex-girlfriend.

"Well, for some reason, the fuel isn't mixing with the air. So that means that air isn't getting into the cylinders. No air, no combustion, no movement." She said.

"Can you fix it?" I asked.

"Sure. It'll take a day, tops." She replied.

"Thanks." I said as I walked away in search of a "how to fix a radiator" video on the Internet.

"Hey, Tex?" I heard Oliver call me from across the hangar.

"Yeah?" I answered back.

"Can you work a welder?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked.

"We're going to patch up the hole in the tank!" He said.

"Alright!" I said as I headed over. Guess the radiator would have to wait.

"Do we know what to do?" I asked.

"No. We figured we would learn as we went." Austin said.

"So, first we need to weld the whole shut-" Oliver began.

"Hang on. Do we know how bad the damage on the inside is?" I asked.

"Do we know what it looks like? Yes. Do we understand how bad it is? Not really." Chris replied.

I looked at the damage inside and it was a mess. What ever hit this tank, hit it hard enough, and fast enough to slice through the tank's thin armor and shatter the carbon safety lining on the inside. The spalling must've been horrific.

"What he hell was going on when this thing got hit?" I wondered.

"No idea. But must've been illegal in the sport." Austin said.

"Well, we're going to have to strip out the interior, and probably remove the turret. It's to cramped in here to work around." I said.

"Okay. Any idea on how to fix the carbon layer?" Austin asked.

"If there's that much damage to the carbon shell, it might be easier to remove it entirely and replace it. We would have to call a team in for that." Oliver said.

"Okay. Can you talk to Rachel about that?" I asked.

"Sure." Oliver said as he hoped off the tank and off to find the head of leadership.

* * *

"_Halle-fucking-lujah!"_ I thought to myself.

After a strait week and a half of strait repairs, many of us working into the night, we finally got most of the tanks in running order. Thankfully, this school does things weird where we only have about two or three core classes and the rest of the day we have to plan ourselves. Meaning that you could actually plan all your project work in one day then have the rest of the week free to do what ever the hell you need to do in school. With the exception of math anyway.

Most people have only three graded projects they can be on. And Tankery, technically falls under a graded project. It also happens to offer the most credits and extra curricular and what not, making it a very desirable project to make time for.

The road wheels for the Jumbo had come in and then it was a simple process of putting them on and re-tracking the tank.

Anna eventually came through with the engine, finding a whole host of other mechanical problems with the engine. The M36 had a simple problem. The firing pin was missing. Funny how a seemingly small component can render a tank, or in this case a tank destroyer, practically useless. Unless you plan on soaking up bullets.

"Aye, now we're suckin' diesel." Lucky said in a heavy half Irish accent, after we got the firing pin reinstalled.

The Cromwell was a bit of challenge. The repair crew would take half a week just to get there sow we decided to get started with the repairs.

First we had to completely remove the turret, gun, and engine. This was accomplished with the use of a wrench and the only factory crane we could afford. We loosened the bolts holding the turret to the chassis, then attached some chains around it and lifted it free then repeated the process with the engine.

Next we stripped everything we could out of the tank. By this time the crew we hired to repair the tank had arrived and took over, with our help of course. They cut of the top bit of the tank then lifted the carbon shell out. This was followed by a new carbon shell being placed into the chassis and fused into place via some technical crap that I don't remember. The new shell had to be cut apart and refused in some areas, but it turned out pretty good. I trust their handiwork. A similar process was done to the piece of the tank that was removed earlier, and the turret. Although much less cutting was involved and the shell was just lifted free from the turret.

After that, it was a simple process of welding everything back in place and plugging the massive hole left by what ever hit this thing in the first place.

I've had less than twenty hors of sleep in the past week, so I was really tired and ready to go to bed. I haven't seen my own house since we started the repairs, because I live on the other side of the ship, and the walk would've killed me. I foresee days of make up work for math ahead of me though. But, hey, I just helped fix a fucking _tank!_ So I think I deserve some credit.

"Well that's finally done. And surprisingly quick, actually." Somebody said, but I was too tired to notice.

"Well, I fer one am fucking knackered." Lucky said.

"Me too. I think we should reconvene tomorrow." I said.

"Hang on everyone." Said the head of the leadership program, Rachel Lee.

"We need to figure out how we're going to run this team." She said.

"Maybe we should do it democratically?" Somebody said.

"What do you mean?" Rachel said.

"We all select a group of people who will lead us. Meaning planning out the tactics, and giving orders during matches." They said.

"That probably won't be a good idea." I said.

"I think it is." Everybody agreed.

"If we have a multiple people trying to give orders at the same time, organization's going to be a nightmare. Same goes for planning." I said.

"We'll work around it." They agreed. Four people were chosen. All of them were from the robotics team. They were Alex Strauss, Johan Jones, Naia West, and Kaia McTavish.

Not that I have a problem with this selection, but I do believe that this added up to a huge popularity contest. And since basically half of the team is on robotics, and the other half doesn't care. And neither half is particularly fond of me, there was no way I was going to end up on that list, and there was no way anybody but robotics people were going to be on that list either.

On the plus side, the people they selected are nice.

"Now, all we need is somebody to teach us how to do tankery. A mentor if you will." Rachel said.

"Well, I know some one." I said.

"Who?" She asked.

"An old family friend. He lives on this ship to." I said.

"What's his name?" Rachel asked.

"Uli Ferdinand." I said

"What are his qualifications?" she asked.

"Well, for starters he was a tanker in World War Two. And a former tankery instructor from Germany." I said.

"Really? I don't know. I wouldn't want to bother him. Won't it be to much to deal with?" she asked.

"I know the guy. He loves teaching kids about this stuff." I said.

"Okay. Talk to him if you can." She said.

"I will." I said.

* * *

After class, I headed over to Uli's house and knocked on the door and waited for the old veteran opened the door.

"Jackson, my boy!" He said in German.

"Guten Tag, Uli!" I said as he embraced me in a hug.

He was about 75 or so by now. His black hair has long since faded to gray. He walked with a stick due to an old injury during the war, and he stood just at about my height.

"What can I do for you?" He asked in English.

"The school has started a Tankery team, and we were wondering if you could coach us?" I asked.

"Really? A tankery team you say? I don't know, it's been a long time since I did anything like that." He said.

"C'mon Uli. We need somebody who knows what their doing. Half of these people can't tell their ass from their elbow." I said.

"Hmm...I suppose I can give it a try." Uli replied.

"So you'll do it?" I asked

"Damn right I will." He replied with a grin.

"Great! I'll go tell the others!" I said and began to leave.

"Hang on there!" Uli said, "Just to be clear. We train my way. No questions asked. Is that clear?"

I thought about my response for a moment before answering.

"Crystal." I said before exiting the house to tell everyone the good news.


	3. We Have a Match

_Sup guys. Just wanted to point out a few things first. As you may or may not have noticed if you red last chapter when it first came out, I have changed the Cromwell to a Comet, simply because the Cromwell's gun was pretty shit against armor. Had great HE performance, but we aren't facing any bunkers or static defense positions. We're facing tanks, and that means we need good AT guns. The 17 o__ pdr __n the Comet met that requirement, so I changed it to a Comet. That's pretty much the only change to the story, so... On with it then!_

* * *

**We have a match!**

The next day at training I introduced Uli to the class.

"How many tanks did you kill?" Somebody asked.

"What battles were you at?" asked another.

"Where were you born?" Kaia asked.

"What kind of tank did you drive?" asked Ethan

"How old are you?"somebody else asked.

"People, please. Let's not overwhelm Mr. Ferdinand." Catharine said.

"Please, fraulein. Call me Uli." Uli replied.

For the next few minutes Uli inspected the tanks we had crews for.

"They seem to be in working order." Uli said.

"Jackson, my boy. Which one is yours?" he asked.

"The Comet." I said.

"Ahh… Yes. A fine tank indeed. Not as quick as the rest of these tanks." He said.

"Well we'll just have to keep up then." I said.

"Ha-ha… My boy, you may be too optimistic." He said.

"So what do you think?" I said.

"I think we should start with a battle." He said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Experience is often times the best teacher of all." He said.

"But we've never even turned them on." Somebody said.

"Find a manual and it will tell you. I want to know what you can do as it is." He said.

Realizing that arguing the point would be a practice in futility, everyone piled into his or her tanks.

I got into the gunners station and instantly felt a weird chill run up my spine, but I assumed it was just excitement, or probably nervousness, so I just ignored it.

I didn't have a whole lot of time to study the controls or how the sight worked. So I just figured out how to move it and figured I would just use the age old method of "trial and error" to kill something. Apparently I wasn't the only one having problems.

"How do you drive this thing?" asked Austin.

"What does it look like?" asked Oliver.

"There are a lot of pedals and levers." He said.

"Well first you'll want to turn it on." I said.

After a bit of fumbling around we finally got the engine started, and the tank lurched backwards.

"Break! Break! Break!" I yelled. Austin managed to stop us at the right moment to stop us before taking out the back wall.

"Okay, forward. Slowly." Oliver said.

The tank proceeded out of the garage at a walking pace. Once we were clear of any infrastructure to crash into, we began to pick up speed and found a nice little clearing to hide in while the battle commenced.

"Okay. We will begin our first training battle. The rules are simple, get hit and you're out. Last tank standing wins." I want everybody to have a nice clean game. Panzer Vor!" Uli said over the radio.

"Here we go." I said.

"Austin, get us to that ridge over there. As quick as you can." Oliver said.

"I'm not sure I can control this thing at top speed." Austin said.

"Don't worry about it. It's a strait shot from here to the top of that ridge over there. That hill is overlooking the field of play. They'll all come striate through here. And we'll be waiting." Oliver said.

We shot off down the road and up a small hill overlooking a clearing where all the dirt roads converged. We waited patiently at the top of the ridge for the first tank to show up.

Soon enough, the tanks began to show up. First to show was the BT7 and then the two Chaffees showed up shortly after wards. Although I couldn't hear or see the crews of the tanks. I could only imagine the panic that was going on inside as the turrets slowly turned towards each other. A small chuckle escaped my mouth as I imagined the panic inside compared to the calmness on the outside.

I placed one of the Chaffees in my sights and waited for them to open fire first. Not only would it make it less likely for them to exchange effective return fire because they'd have to reload, save for the BT7, but it would add confusion as to where the shot came from.

The Chaffee finished rotating the turret and it took a shot at the BT7, which missed miserably. I pressed my foot against the firing pedal and the gun erupted with an ear shattering *BANG* spewing smoke and fire out the muzzle.

"Whoa!" I said.

"That was fucking awesome!" Chris yelled.

I pressed my eye back on the scope to confirm I hit the target and saw the burning wreck of the knocked out Chaffee.

"Reload!" I yelled to Chris.

He quickly opened the breach, ejecting the spent cartridge and slammed a fresh round into the chamber.

By this time the other two tanks had forgotten about each other and had turned their attention to us. All two fired their cannons at us. The shells fell just short with loud explosions that kicked up dirt and shook the tank.

"Hurry up! Fire back!" Oliver yelled.

"I know, I know!" I said and fired another shot, this time just barely missing the Chaffee I was aiming at. The next thing I saw was the M-36 and the Jumbo burst out of the trees and began to fire wildly. The Jumbo managed to take out the last Chaffee with its cannon while the BT7 retreated back into the woods.

"Fuck this. Austin reverse. Get us out of here!" I said firing another shot that also missed.

"Fuck! Which one's reverse?" he said, beginning to panic.

"Oliver! What are your orders?" I said. There was no response. He had frozen up.

"Oliver!" I yelled, snapping him out of it, "You have three choices, you can sit here and wait for us to get hit. You can get up and make a decision. Or you can take Austin's place as the driver." I said very bluntly.

"I'll drive." He said. I couldn't fault him on his choice. This was not a test of who was tougher. This was a very stressful situation, and any normal person would have acted the exact same way, if not even worse.

"Alright, Austin! Get in the radio operators seat." I said standing up and popping open the commander's hatch.

"Who's going to shoot?" He asked.

"Let's not worry about that right now. Oliver, get us out of here first, then we'll figure out who's shooting." I said.

Oliver gunned the engine down the hill. We quickly sped past the other tanks and down another dirt road. The three tanks quickly gave chase.

We just managed to take a sharp turn while the other three tanks sped past at full speed.

"STOP!" I said as I saw a human figure walking down the road we were on, and the tank ground to a halt three meters away.

"Elliot?" I said, surprised by my friend Elliot Ackerman's appearance.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" he asked, also surprised.

"Tankery practice. You?" I asked.

"I was drawing the landscape over at lookout point." He said.

"Jackson! We might want to speed things up!" Oliver said.

A moment later a shell whistled past my head and exploded taking out the base of a tree that fell down blocking the road.

"Get in!" I said. The hatch of the Comet was so small that I had to get out in order for Elliot to get in.

"Go! Go! Go!" I said, still clinging to the back of the turret as Elliot climbed in and sat himself in the empty gunners seat as the Comet lurched forward at top speed.

"Roads blocked!" Oliver yelled.

"Then go off road!" I yelled back getting back into the tank.

"Hang on!" he said as he slowed the tank down then made the sharp turn and gunned the engine once more.

"Why does he get to use the gun?" Austin asked.

"Now's not a good time! If you want to do something, get your eye on that periscope and help Oliver drive!" I said.

"Elliot, while you're here, why don't you figure out how to operate that turret?" I said.

"Way ahead of you!" He said. He always had a skill of figuring out how machines work just by looking at them. The gun controls were no different.

"Need the manual?" I asked.

"No. I got this." He said, rotating the turret 180 degrees and getting ready to fire.

* * *

Kaia McTavish stood out of the rain covers on the Tetrarch that sufficed as a crew hatch. She stood next to her friend, and the tank's commander, Naia West.

"I don't believe we haven't seen anything the entire time." Naia said.

"Yeah. This is pretty boring." Kaia said. Her blonde hair gently swaying in the wind.

"How are you holding up, Alex?" Naia asked her friend.

"Pretty good. I could use a break soon." Alex replied.

"Alright. We'll take ten minutes." Naia said.

"What if we see another tank?" Kaia asked.

"Then we'll just get back in and shoot at it. Besides, we haven't seen anything the entire time, I don't think we'll see anything in the next ten minutes." Naia said.

No sooner had she said that, and Alex shut off the engine did the Comet burst out of the trees like an angry monster. The engine roaring, the tracks and the falling trees kicking up dust. Kaia and Naia both ducked back into the tank, covering their ears as the tank fired its QF 17-pounder gun, kicking up even more dust.

Suddenly the Jumbo and the M-36 both burst out of the trees in the same fashion, firing their cannons. The Comet swung its front around in time to deflect a shot from the Jumbo then began reversing as fast as possible. The Jumbo and the M-36 quickly gave chase.

"Kaia! Shoot!" Naia said, having to shout to overcome the shakiness in her voice.

Kaia rotated the turret a few degrees and fired the QF 2-pounder cannon. The 40 mm round planted itself into the tracks of the M-36 Jackson, immobilizing it.

The three girls exchanged a few surprised looks as the area around them began to settle back into silence. Their hands were shaking, and their breath came in quick, short gasps. Then the trio started to break out into hysterical laughter for a minute.

"Did we get them?" asked Kaia. As if to answer her question, the M-36's turret began to rotate in their direction.

"Uhh…fuck. Run!" Naia yelled, and the tiny tank reversed as fast as its engine could carry it before jerking to the right and off the path, into the trees as a 90 mm round slammed into the ground where they had once been.

The tank came to a stop on the road above, and the three girls broke back into a fit of laughter, unsure if it was to cover up the fear, or if something was, in, fact funny.

"Should we go after them?" Alex asked.

"Follow this road, I guess. I don't want to go back down that way if that tank is still down there." Naia said.

Alex aligned the tank with the road and the group was back on their way to hunting more tanks.

* * *

That was pretty intense. We just burst out onto a road in front of the Tetrarch, and probably making the crew practically shit them selves. There was too much going on to get a good shot off. But the Tetrarch did manage a shot on the M-36 and took out its track. That bought us some time. We easily outran the Jumbo shortly afterwards.

"Now what?" Chris asked.

"We take out that Jumbo." I said.

"How do we do that?" Austin asked.

"We can out run him. So we'll set up and wait for him to show himself." I said without much thought.

"What about the BT7? They're still out there and we have no idea where they are." Oliver said.

"We could always charge back in the other direction and take him out that way." I said sarcastically.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Oliver said.

"Then we find a place to hunker down and wait. Or 'till someone comes up with a better idea." I said. No one had a better idea so we found a patch of trees to hide behind and waited.

Five minutes passed before the M-36 rolled around the corner of the road. Without even stopping he fired a shot that I'm not even sure he aimed. The shot flew strait past us and took out the BT7 as it charged out of the bushes.

"Fire!" I said. Elliot hit the trigger pedal, and the gun roared and spat fire and metal.

The shot planted itself directly into the right cheek of the turret and knocked the M-36 out.

"Advance!" I said.

"Rolling!" Oliver replied. The tank rolled forward out of the bush and we continued down the road pas the knocked out M-36.

We proceeded into a small clearing, flanked by trees on our left and a hill to our right. I knew that staying out in the open was suicide, I told Oliver to advance at full speed.

"Keep your head on the swivel Austin. There's one tank left and it's a big field." I said, seeing how he was the only other person with a view outside of the tank, besides myself and Oliver who was driving.

"I'm on it." Austin replied.

I took a moment to look down at my map and the sound of an engine and a set of tracks that were not our own.

"Elliot! Behind us on the hill!" I yelled as I looked behind us to see the Tetrarch coming over the hill.

Elliot spun the turret around as fast as he could, but the Tetrarch had already driven down the hill at full speed and was coming up behind us. Fast.

"Six o'clock!" I yelled into the intercom. But it was too late.

The small tank shot past us, pumping a shot into the rear of our tank, where the armor was thinnest. The shot knocked us out instantly, although, it did little more then make the tank shake slightly with a loud *PING*.

The Tetrarch, on the other hand, shot past us and plowed into a tree with its right track.

"Holy shit!" I said. I instantly jumped off the tank and sprinted over to the crashed light tank and pried open the hatch...

* * *

_Hey guys, me again. Hope you liked this chapter. Please R&amp;R and feel free to F&amp;F. Remember only constructive comments, no put downs. Have a happy new year guys. And as always, Semper Fi carry on._


End file.
